kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension Link
using the D-Link with Experiment 626.]] The Dimension Link, also known as D-Link, is a new feature of summoning that will be available in the upcoming Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Its name connects to its purpose as a link to summon characters from other worlds. The Tokyo Game Show 2009 trailer and other scans have shown Ventus with Experiment 626, Terra and Ven with Cinderella, Aqua with Mickey in his outfit from The Sorcerer's Apprentice,Heartstation, "Among the action scenes, multiple summons are shown. A combination attack of Aqua and Mickey (Fantasia version), creating the 'Holy Charge' attack. Terra and Cinderella together doing the 'Dream Waltz' attack. And when Ven summons Stitch, they do the 'Ohana Beat' attack." Zack Fair with Terra. Donald Duck, Goofy and Peter Pan are other confirmed D-Links. These are the only character D-Links that have been confirmed so far. The player is also able to D-Link their friends while using their wireless functions. They appear as Terra, Aqua and Ven in their armor. It is unknown if a character can summon their own armored form. Usage To use the D-Link system, you must add the it as an attack into your customized deck of attacks and can only use it when your D-Link (or Dimension Link) gauge is full. The D-Link gauge is blue and next to the HP meter. The gauge is also used in Mode Changes. You fill up your D-Link gauge by obtaining dropped blue prizes from enemies like obtaining Drive Orbs to fill your Drive Gauge in Kingdom Hearts II. Once you have summoned a character, it changes the Command Menu gauge that is also used for Mode Changes to show how long your companion stays on the field and the face of the companion you’ve linked to will show up on the bottom right of the screen. By linking to them you will get more powerful, and be able to use unique Finish moves which have two different power up levels which they perform after gaining certain symbols next to their character image on the right of the screen. Characters, Symbols, and Attacks Experiment 626 *1 Symbol: Laser Gun *2 Symbols: Spaceship When you have 0 -1 Symbols, you can activate “Reflect Beam”. If you press the button that appears on the screen at the right time, a beam that can reflect objects will appear. When you have 2 Symbols you can activate “Ohana Beam”. Buttons will go from right to left, and if you’ve hit them all a sound wave will come from the a ukulele and attack your enemies. It seems you can use both at the same time. The Commands you can use are mostly Thunder-types. “Thunder Blitz”, “Stun Blade”, and “Esuna” are the first ones you get. Also, there are effects when you are in D-LINK, with 1 Symbol giving you an “Attack Up”, and 2 Symbols giving you “CP x 2”. Cinderella *1 Symbol: Tiara *2 Symbols: Glass Slippers When you have 0-1 Symbols, you can activate “Dream Sparkle” which raises enemies up into the sky by a magic light. At 2 Symbols, you can activate “Dream Waltz”, where you will spin making a magic vortex. With either one, when you’re suppose to start the Finish move, the Carriage will appear. The Carriage will move towards the castle when you press the button at the right time. KHInsider, "Once the D-LINK gauge is full, you can activate the “Dimension Link”, where you can borrow the power of Disney characters that are your friends. When activated all of your Deck Commands will change to special moves, and you can perform special Finish moves based on how many Symbols you’ve collected. The characters you can borrow powers from will increase as you play the game. This time we’ll be introducing #626 (Stitch) and Cinderella." Mickey Mouse *1 Symbol: Star Seeker Keyblade *2 Symbols: Star Fragment When you have 2 Symbols, you can execute "Holy Blast" where a Mickey head logo spins around in a circle and you must press the right button once it passes over a certain section of the circle. The attack "Holy" releases in bullets of light. The ability bears a similarity to Riku's Holy Burst Sleight from ''Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories''. Zack *1 Symbol: Support (Blue) Materia *2 Symbols: Summon (Red) Materia When you have 2 Symbols, you can execute "Hero's Pride". You can borrow power from Zack and gain new abilities. It sends out a blast from the Keyblade. Peter Pan *1 Symbol: *2 Symbols: Snow White *1 Symbol: *2 Symbols: Vanitas *1 Symbol: *2 Symbol: Maleficent *1 Symbol: Staff *2 Symbol: Donald Duck *1 Symbol: Mage's Hat *2 Symbols: Mage's Staff Goofy *1 Symbol: Knight's Helmet *2 Symbols: Knight's Shield Terra *1 Symbol: *2 Symbols: Ven *1 Symbol: *2 Symbols: Aqua *1 Symbol: Hidden Mickey Symbol *2 Symbols: Wireless D-Links Players also have the ability to connect with other players wirelessly and make them available for the D-Link system. You can link up with friends and set up a D-Link with their character and can use their character's abilities. Terra *1 Symbol: *2 Symbols: Ven *1 Symbol: *2 Symbols: Aqua *1 Symbol: *2 Symbols: Gallery File:D-Link_Menu.jpg|The D-Link menu. File:D-Link.jpg|Ven beginning to use D-Link. File:Terrazackdlink.jpg|Zack Fair as a D-Link for Terra. File:Venterradlink.jpg|Ven D-Linking a friend in the form of armored Terra. Notes and References See Also *Summon *Experiment 626 *Cinderella *King Mickey *Zack Category:D-Links Category:Summons Category:Disney characters Category:Final Fantasy characters Category:Original characters Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Magic Category:Abilities